Sabine Wren
Sabine Wren character data created by TheSagaContinues user Rictus. Affiliations: The Rebel Alliance, The Mandalorians A young girl with riotously colored Mandalorian armor and a mysterious past, Sabine loves to express herself artistically. She saw the galaxy as her canvas- everything from her hair and armor to the walls of [[The Ghost|The Ghost]] could be improved with bursts of color and an expressive line. She took particular delight in repainting Imperial gear, armor and Vehicles, turning drab Imperial equipment into expressions of freedom. But Sabine’s favorite art form is demolitions- she cam rig anything to explode, and in a fashion that was not only effective but also artistic. When there isn't time for anything so sophisticated, Sabine contents herself with blasting away at Stormtroopers and other symbols of the Imperial regime she despised. As the rebels became more active- and targeted by the Empire- it became more difficult to travel from planet to planet. Sabine and her allies decided to find a new Hyperspace route to the Lothal System, and Sabine suggested Concord Dawn: a Mandalorian system unoccupied by the Imperials. She accompanied Hera on a mission to meet with The Mandalorians, but quickly found they were not welcome. Fenn Rau, leader of this group of Mandalorian warriors, attacked several of the rebels’ A-Wings, severely injuring Hera. Sabine was filled with guilt and anger, and promised revenge. Kanan, however, still hoped to complete Hera’s mission and establish a friendship with The Mandalorians. He and Sabine planned to return to Concord Dawn and infiltrate the Mandalorian base, and the Jedi urged restraint- there would be no killing, no revenge, but they would disable the Mandalorian fleet. He met with Rau while Sabine planted explosives on the Mandalorian craft. Yet when she was spotted, Sabine invoked the code of single combat, challenging Rau. The two stood opposite each other, ready to deliver single blasts that would end their enemy. Kanan implored Sabine not to go through with it; Sabine, however, blasted Rau’s weapon, showing that she did not intend to kill anyone. After her explosives detonated, Rau ran for his fighter, determined to destroy the Rebel fleet. Kanan and Sabine managed to stop him, and Rau, impressed the rebels’ tenacity and honor, granted them safe passage through Concord Dawn. Sabine Wren Statistics (CL 6) Medium Human Soldier 6 Force Points: 8; Dark Side Score: 4 Background: Technology Initiative: '''+11; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception: +9 Languages: 'Basic, Binary, Huttese, Mando'a Defenses Reflex Defense: 22 (Flat-Footed: 19), Fortitude Defense: 21, Will Defense: 15 Hit Points: 76, Damage Threshold: 21 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +7 (1d4+1) '''Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol +10 (3d8+4) Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol +8 (4d8+4) with Rapid Shot Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol +8 (3d8+4) and Heavy Blaster Pistol +8 (3d8+4) Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol +6 (4d8+4) and Heavy Blaster Pistol +6 (4d8+4) with Rapid Shot Ranged: Frag Grenade (2) +10 (4d6+4, 2-Square Burst) Ranged: Thermal Detonator (2) +10 (8d6+4, 4-Square Burst) Base Attack Bonus: +6, Grab: '''+7 '''Attack Options: Demolitionist, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 17, Constitution 13, Intelligence 17, Wisdom 8, Charisma 9 'Talents: Armored Defense, Demolitionist, Improved Armored Defense Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Dual Weapon Mastery I, Dual Weapon Mastery II, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot, Skill Focus (Mechanics), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Endurance +9, Initiative +11, Knowledge (Technology) +11, Mechanics +16, Perception +9, Pilot +11, Use Computer +11 Possessions: Light Beskar'gam with Helmet Package (+5 Reflex, +2 Fortitude; Low-Light Vision), Heavy Blaster Pistol (2), Frag Grenade (2), Thermal Detonator (2), Explosive Charge (4), Detonite (4), Timer (8), Bracer ComputerCategory:Homebrew Content Category:Humans